


A World on Fire

by hellowkatey



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Blindness, Burns, Daredevil (TV) Fusion, Daredevil AU, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: Obi-Wan finds Anakin after a dangerous accident.[Febuwhump day 18: "I can't see"]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A World on Fire

When heat waves settle over Coruscant, the citizens tend to retreat inside. On this planet, though, Obi-Wan can see that isn't the case. The usually mild climate of Helkit has been overtaken by a stretch of sticky heat. Without cooling systems in their complex of open-air homes, it's like the entire city has taken to the streets. 

He was assigned to come here to aid with some intergovernmental disputes over aid packages. A rather trivial reason to be arguing, but Obi-Wan pretends to understand. They pretty much wrapped up the negotiations a day early, so Anakin suggested they do a quick patrol of the city to see if anyone needs some help. So now he walks through the streets, stripped down to his thinnest inner tunic and pants. Anakin ran ahead while he changed out of his stuffy robes, so he figures he should go find the padawan. 

The Jedi Knight passes by some kids playing in an open water valve and he revels in the brief mist of cool moisture that hits his cheek. It seems to him the people are making the most of the heatwave, as troublesome as it's been. The vibrant streets are a sight he doesn't see often on missions, so it's quite refreshing. 

But as Obi-Wan turns the corner, he feels a disturbance shoot through the Force. A horrific crash of durasteel against durasteel and something hollow against the pavement shrieks through the hot air. He picks up his pace, noticing a crowd at the end of the street has formed, many people yelling in urgent tones and the distant noise of public safety sirens quickly approaching. 

A pileup of speeders. At least four crumbled into one another as well as a transport and many more vehicles strewn at awkward angles that clog up the entire street. 

And then _panic_. Potent and clear in the Force with the confirmation of a shrill scream that he could identify anywhere. 

Obi-Wan runs. 

"Get out of my way," he yells, pushing through people who cross his path. As he dodges a protocol droid that he nearly falls over, he spots short, dark blonde hair and a mess of beige laying at an awkward angle on the pavement. "Get out of my way!" 

Someone is standing over him, saying something to him along the lines of _help..._ _coming_ , but Obi-Wan's hold on serenity has broken and everything is tunneling as the full view of his padawan laying on the ground shaking in absolute _terror._ He skids to a stop, and for a moment he stands there over him, his eyes wide with shock. Anakin lays in the center of the accident, between the storage vessel and the rest of the speeders. The pattern of the cars makes it look as though _he_ was what they crashed into and subsequently crumbled against. 

"Ani," he says under his breath. A nickname he hasn't used in nearly two years, but it feels right at the moment. As Obi-Wan drops to his knees beside his apprentice, the only thing blaring through his mind is _I already failed you, Qui-Gon. I already failed you._

Anakin is shaking, his eyes flickering back and forth in shock and panic. The twelve-year-old looks as though he's trying to speak, but it only comes out as blubbering, thick with pain and tears. He tries to sit up, and the knight has to press his palm against the center of his chest, holding him still. 

"No, Anakin, don't move. You need to stay still," he says in as calm a voice as he can muster. Frantically, Obi-Wan looks up, scanning the crowd for the emergency services he heard coming. "We need some help here! I need a healer!" He seems to only receive stares to those who hear him through the chaos, so he turns his attention back to Anakin. "Just don't move, Anakin. Don't mov--"

"What happened?" Anakin rasps, his eyes screwed shut as he looks to be feeling around. Obi-Wan grabs his hand, encompassing it between both of his. _What happened?_

If he were doing his duty, he would have already deduced this. Obi-Wan shakily looks up from the boy and finally takes a good look at the epicenter of the scene. People are scattered about, leaning up against walls with clothes pressed against their jagged wounds, or being helped out of the area. The speeder pileup looks bad... but it's what is slowly leaking through the streets that catches his eye and puts a pit in his stomach. The transport. The hold split wide open and its contents scattered across the street. 

Large jugs of thick goo with warning labels plastered across their container spill more and more by the second. And suddenly Obi-Wan realizes Anakin is soaking wet and smells distinctly of strong chemicals. 

A blaster shot or a lightsaber burn are things that Obi-Wan are prepared for, but _this_... he reaches for guidance in the Force and finds that he is alone. 

"Your boy," a bloodied man a few meters from them who is being pulled to his feet. Obi-Wan looks and sees he's pointing at Anakin. "He pushed me out of the way. Saved my life." 

He doesn't know what to say in response. He doesn't have time to say anything anyway, because an alarm begins to blare through the streets urging immediate evacuation and hazmat protocols, and the man is whisked away before he can muster a single syllable. 

"Master," Anakin winces. He looks down to see his hands tensed, shaking, hovering over his eyes like he's getting ready to claw them out. "It _burns_." 

_Force._ Obi-Wan is already pulling off his outer tunic. "Close your eyes, Ani!" he says as he uses the sleeves to attempt to wipe away the radioactive substance sloshed across his eyes. "Close your eyes." 

"Master!" 

"Close them, Ani, you can't it in them." 

"Master... _Obi-Wan_." he gasps as his voice breaks. "Obi-Wan," he breathes. "Obi-Wan.... I--" 

"Anakin!" 

"I-I can't see..." the statement begins in disbelief. "I can't see," quieter now, merely a whisper. Obi-Wan cradles his head gently, numbness spreading through his body as he watches Anakin's shock shift into devastation and uncontrollable hysterics in a matter of moments. "I can't see!" he cries. Wails, over and over again as his voice goes hoarse and cracks. Tears are forming in Obi-Wan's eyes because there's _nothing he can do_ except give into his padawan clawing at his shoulder and lift the boy into his arms. "I can't see! Obi-Wan, I can't see!" he sobs. 

To his own horror, Obi-Wan can't find a single word to say. He just clutches Anakin against his chest, letting his screams tear through his every cell and the agony conduct down their bond like an electric shock. If he can't find words, at least he can act. Obi-Wan scoops Anakin up, ignoring the tingling burn of the substance that now coats his arms and he runs from the scene. The only thing on his mind is to find Anakin safety. Find him a healer. 

_This cannot be the end. This cannot be his end._

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet for today. Maybe I'll add to this one later but here we are for now!
> 
> I just had to do a nod to Daredevil for the "I can't see" prompt. This is basically a direct reference to the opening scene of the Netflix series, but with Anakin and Obi-Wan. (Not super original on my part lol) The more I thought about it, Anakin and Matt's characters have a ton of similarities in their values and personalities. 
> 
> I highly recommend the series if you are into superhero/Marvel type things, but also like darker TV-MA shows. It's a really great series featuring a blind superhero who is totally kickass and some incredible characters.


End file.
